<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Torture Time by SentimentalLady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206891">It's Torture Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentimentalLady/pseuds/SentimentalLady'>SentimentalLady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentimentalLady/pseuds/SentimentalLady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically an excerpt from a chat that i had on reddit.It was a quick and badly made ORIGINAL short story about YOU,the reader being tortured by your "best friend" if you have any.Anyways try to enjoy this thing that i made even if it's quite crappy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Torture Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so you are at your house and suddenly you remember that you had to visit your friend to play video games or something so you go ahead and visit them and as soon as you get there and they invite you in they give you a burger to eat since it was midday.You unexpectingly eat it and after a while you fall unconcious and sleepy.After a few hours you wake up and realise that you might be in their basements which is dark and after a while you ask "is anybody there ?" and you also try to move your hands and legs but look to see that they are tied down with tight ropes and straps and then your friend then reveals themselves and brings out a table with knives,saws,scapels and other smaller cutting items and then asks you if you are ready to help them cook.You then asks them in a tense and anxious way what is going on ? They then say that you are going to help them cook some food for dinner and then quickly picks up a scalpel. Soon You are on the verge of bursting out in tears after you realize that they might kill you and use you as an ingredient for whatever food they are cooking...What Would You Do Next ? So they pick up the scalpel and lightly slide it on your left leg starting from down from your knee to your leg causing you to burst out sobbing and screaming for help while your torturers hearing this laugh as they dig the scalpel deeper into your leg flesh.After that they then get a knife and try to scoop out some flesh from the wound and they do succeed after causing a ton of blood to get out in an attempt to avoid any of the bones.When they have finished doing that to your left leg they then continue the same thing on your right leg while you are screaming in complete agony and pain while countless droplets of blood hit the floor from the open wounds.After a while they then take whatever meat from your legs that they scooped out and start washing them in a plastic bowl to clean out all of the blood and veins and start sprinkling it with salt,pepper and other fine spices.While this is going on you ask them why would they want to do this to you.And they only start laughing for a while and reply : "Well it's simple for some reason i wanted to know what my best friend would taste like and i know that it would sound so weird to ask so i just did this to you in a friendly and fun way :) " You then say "Friendly and Fun ?? You are literally causing the worst pain i have ever felt in my whole life." "Please Please Stop" while starting to cry again.Soon they continue to cook your leg meat and you eventually fall asleep.After about half-an-hour you wake up once again to see that your "friend" is back but this time with a even smaller knife and asks you if you are feeling better ? You then answer : W-W-What else are you going to do with m-me ? They then show you a piece of your leg meat they they were frying and then asks you if you wanted to try any.You are in shock as you can't imagine that your friend would really do all of this to you and struggle to say anything,your friend then picks up a fork and clips off a piece of the meat from the plate and eats it,they reply in a witty response saying "Hmm you don't taste that bad actually but you could use some salt and your blood is kinda sugary,what do you drink ?" You reply "well...i drink alot of cola and snow-cones but i drink alot of water too and that actually causes you to feel a bit less tense but you still know that your "friend" still probably wants to continue torturing you.After a few more minutes they then pick up a knife and ponders and tries to decide what they want to cut next.After a while they give up and can't decide and randomly chooses to slice your arms and make them bleed while you just stay there wimping and just hoping that it would end soon.Shortly after doing that your friend then gets a electricity cord and connects it to your left leg where the wound from the earlier incisions were made while they tap you on your hand to try to wake you up while they smirk at you and say "Boom Shakalaka" while they turn on the electric current and a strong magnitute of volts shock you and send you screaming and shaking while your "friend" simply laughs for about 2 minutes watching you be shocked for about 20 seconds.Soon you fall asleep as all you can feel is a shocking sensation in your body and your tears falling down your face.After about another half-an-hour you wake up again to simply see your "friend" with a chainsaw in their hand to say "I Can't wait to taste your organs and see them and then you reply : "W-Why do you keep hur-hurting me...Please..Stop". they then have a quick laugh and then quickly they turn on the chainsaw and slice open your stomach while all you can do is clench your teeth for a few seconds until you scream uncontrollably as you feel the sharp edges of the chainsaw digging into your shirt and then your flesh and then tearing apart blood vessels as blood splatters everywhere within a close distance and after they cut open your stomach so much to the point that they can rip out your internal oragans which is exactly what they plan on doing.All you can do is feel unimaginable pain and blood pouring out of your wounds.Your friend then tells you that "I'm kinda sorry that i had to cause all of this pain and hurt to you but at least you will always be my best friend throughout all of the good times we've had..it's just that i got a bit curious that's all" as they start ripping out your liver and throwing it over their shoulder to put it in a bowl.You then start to cry once again and tries to remember all of the good times that your family,parents and other friends had and just hope that all of this unimaginable pain would end.They then continue to tease you and lick their knife with all of your blood stained on it and say : I Actually like the way your blood tastes it's so sugary and rich in iron" :) You choose not to reply to that comment and just keep your teeth clenched as you get to see your own liver and other small organs ripped out.Soon your friend gets even more curious and starts to pull out your large intestine so much to the point that you can feel it being tugged and pulled from your stomach.When your "friend" finishes doing pulling it out they put it over their neck exactly like a scarf and says that they never thought you were so good at making scarves ;) You once again let out a blood curdling scream and more tears flow down your face and more of your red precious blood pours out of your body.After more of your so called "Friend" mallicious torturing they finally decide that they are gonna kill you and turn some of your flesh into burgers,taco meat,sprinkles,meat pudding,seasonings and other confectionaries to share with their parents,friends and loved ones.At this point you are in so much pain and tasted so much salt-water from your tears that you just want it to end but you still don't want people eating your skin and hearing them say that makes you feel uncomfortable but then your "friend" picks up a knife and then decides to slit your wrists and neck causing even more blood to pour out until you eventually start to feel weak and the next thing you experience is you going unconcious and eventually dying while your let out your last tears.After all of that your "friend then collects all of your internal organs and grinds them together and uses some of it to make delicious meat pudding for their night's dinner and stores the rest.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>